Finding My Way (Itachi's Daughter FF)
by n1ghtdr34m3r
Summary: Uchiha Yasuko was the daughter of Uchiha Itachi. She spends 4 years hidden in plain view, before living the rest with the Akatsuki. Being sent on a mission, she is captured by Konoha Nin. Meeting her uncle, and the rest of the Konoha rookies, just how will fate play with her? Read on to find out. WARNING: language due to Hidan, and some violence (I suck at descriptions)
1. Prologue

**Finding My Way (An Itachi's Daughter FanFiction)**

 ** _Uchiha Yasuko was the daughter of Uchiha Itachi. After spending 4 years in plain view, Itachi takes her with him to live with the Akastuki. 4 years later she_ 's sent on a mission, and captured by Konoha Nin. Meeting her uncle and the rest of the Rookie Nine, just how will fate play with her? **

**WARNING: Rated T for violence, minor course language (mainly due to Hidan), and minor suggestive adult themes.**

 **Disclaimer: This fanfic is based off the 2002-07 anime television series "Naruto" directed by Hayato Date on TV Tokyo. This series is based off the manga series of the same name written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto. All canon characters belong to Masashi Kichimoto and TV Tokyo, except for any original characters that I have added. Original jutsus and changes to the plot also belong to me.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places and events and incidents are either the product's of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, dead or alive, or actual events and purely coincidental.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sandaled feet walked silently through a compound. On the walls hung proud symbols of a fan, the emblem of the Uchiha. The clan estate was silent, the only sound being the swish of footsteps striding through pools of blood. A young man leisurely walked through the compound as memories of laughter, smiles, and love ran through his mind.

His ANBU uniform was stained with the horrors that he had inflicted onto his family and clan. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a red and his center-parted bangs fell over his eyes, creating a shadow. But this did nothing to hide the tears that were cascading down his face. The grief and guilt of killing his clan would forever be scarred into his heart, their betrayed and horrified expressions forever etched into his mind. But he knew it had to be done, for his actions tonight would allow peace to his beloved village.

The grip on his katana tightened at the thought of what was to come. From now on he was to be known as an S-Rank criminal and a member of the Akatsuki. The thought of growing old and in peace with his family was now nothing but a hopeless dream.

The young man's grip loosened as he felt a warm body snuggle into the crook of his neck. He stopped walking for a moment, now being in the middle of the forest outside his village, and stared down at his most precious treasure. Her raven hair fell gently over her shoulders as she buried herself into the crook of his neck, the black cloak wrapped around her shoulders protecting her from the coldness of the night. Her skin seemingly glowed under the light of the moon. Despite the blood on his uniform, the child remained untainted.

The man sheathed his katana and softly caressed the child's cheek as if she were a piece of glass. She leaned into his touch causing his eyes to soften ever so slightly. The child's name was Uchiha Yasuko, daughter of the Uchiha Clan murderer, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi continued to stare at the sleeping form of the lone, female Uchiha that lay in his arms. Thoughts of his late lover, Uchiha Haruka, ran through his mind. The way she smiled lovingly at him as she held their precious daughter in her arms for the first and last time. The last time he heard her say, "I love you," to him. The last time she kissed him, with her last dying breath. He promised to protect Yasuko with everything he had. He couldn't let his only source of happiness die like the rest. His own brother was left to avenge the clan and would now only resent him. Yasuko was everything to him now.

He sent that vow to the afterlife where he will join his family, Clan, and his beautiful Haruka when Sasuke succeeds in his revenge. He gazed once more at his daughter and continued towards his destination with only one thought on his mind.

 _'I hope Yasuko will forgive me.'_

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Uchiha -** Fan  
 **ANBU -** abbreviation of ' **An** satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu** tai'. Literial meaning is 'Special Assassination and Tactical Squad'.  
 **Katana -** long, single-edged sword commonly used by Japanese Samurai **  
Akatsuki -** (暁) literally means 'dawn' or 'daybreak' but if written as (赤月) it translates to 'red moon'.  
 **Yasuko -** peaceful child  
 **Itachi -** weasel  
 **Haruka -** Spring Child  
 **Sasuke -** assistance or help

 **So** , **this is my first fanfic on this site. I'm still trying to figure everything out and I'm pretty new to this site as well. Though I'm sure not many will even read this please leave a review and any tips that could help me out. Please and thank you! *bows***

 **This is Yoru, over and out.**

* * *

 **Next Time on Finding My Way:**

 **"You will take Yasuko will you."**

 **"But, Leader-sama..."**

 **"Yay! I get to go on a mission with Papa and Kisame-oji!"**

 **"Yasuko, stay here."**

 **"RU-KUN!"**

 _ **'Gomen ne, Papa...'**_

 **Up Next [Chapter 1: Captured]**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

**WARNING: Rated T for violence, minor course language (mainly due to Hidan), and possibly some minor suggestive adult themes.**

 **Disclaimer: This fanfic is based off the 2002-07 anime television series "Naruto" directed by Hayato Date on TV Tokyo. This series is based off the manga series of the same name written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto. All canon characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, except for any original characters that I have added. Original jutsus and changes to the plot also belong to me.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places and events and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner, any resemblance to actual people, dead or alive, or actual events are purely coincidental.**

* * *

 **Previously on "Finding My Way":**

' _ **I hope Yasuko will forgive me.'**_

 **Now [Chapter 1: Captured]**

* * *

 **4 Years Later**

 **Itachi's POV**

I sighed as another explosion went off. I exited the room I shared with my daughter and made my way to the living room. I inwardly sighed at the mess. The walls and floor were black and most of the furniture was destroyed. I turned my attention to the other side of the room when I heard a squeak. My eyes narrowed when I caught sight of my daughter slung over one of the Akatsuki member's shoulders.

"Hidan-oji put me down!"

"Shut up, bitch. You're gonna be my fucking sacrifice to Jashin-sama!" Hidan said.

Hidan has silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wore his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, revealing his Yugakure forehead protector and Jashin amulet around his neck. He wore his orange Akatsuki ring on his index finger, which bore the kanji for "three".

Hidan was a Jashinist who enjoyed killing people for his religion and took great pleasure in making their deaths as painful as possible. Since joining, he had made constant attempts to sacrifice Yasuko, but other members or I would interfere.

As I was about to make my presence known, I stopped as a clay bird was thrown towards Hidan and Yasuko. Before the bird exploded, Hidan jumped out of the way with Yasuko still over his shoulder. A familiar blond seethed at the Jashinist holding his hands up in a familiar hand sign.

"Oi teme, un! Let Yasu-chan go, yeah!" Deidara yelled as he threw more clay bombs at Hidan.

Deidara was the youngest member, besides Yasuko. He had slanted blue eyes and long blond hair worn in a half ponytail with the rest hanging freely. He had mouths on each of his palms, which were used for molding his explosive clay that he calls "art". On his right index finger was his Akatsuki ring, which bore the kanji for "blue" or "green" and was teal in color, and like usual; he was destroying the base with explosives.

Rage filled me seeing my daughter in danger, my eyes flashing red, but before I could attempt a genjutsu, Yasuko's scream echoed in my ears. I ran forward, catching her before darting into the hall with Deidara just as a huge explosion went off. I peeked out and saw Hidan groaning on the ground, his clothes and skin now burnt in several areas. I smirked and bowed as familiar orange haired man entered the scene. Placing Yasuko back on her feet, I wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped her own around my waist.

"Arigatō Papa, for catching me." Yasuko thanked.

I patted her head affectionately and nodded at Deidara in thanks. We both turned to our leader who now held Hidan by the collar of his cloak.

The Leader of the Akatsuki, Pein as he says, had spiky, orange hair. He bore many piercings and on his thumb was a purplish-grey Akatsuki ring that bore the kanji for "zero". His eyes, as usual, held the rings of his powerful dōjutsu, the Rinnegan.

"Itachi, I shall take care of Hidan's punishment. Deidara, come as well."

I heard Deidara groan knowing that he'd be punished as well for the damage inflicted to the living room. Both Yasuko and I watched as Pein dragged Hidan to his office with Deidara in tow.

Screams of agony and cruses rang from the now empty corridor. Yasuko frowned as she stared down the hall. Taking her hand in mine, I led her back to our room, knowing she never liked it when someone she cared for got hurt, no matter how badly they deserved it.

As we made it to our room, I sat at the edge of the bed we shared and look over Yasuko, checking for any injuries. Yasuko smiled, taking my hands in hers, shaking her head reassuringly, I sighed and nodded knowing that she was fine.

I stared at her, brushing the loose bangs away from her face. She looked so much like my mother and I, but she acted so much like her mother. I deactivated my Sharingan and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Pulling back, Yasuko held her hands up to me. I nodded, closing my eyes. Behind my lids I could see the faint glow of chakra surrounding her hands. Slowly, I felt the pain begin to soothe. I opened my eyes to see her smiling sadly at me, the green chakra slowly dissipating from her hands.

Yasuko had learned of the consequences of the Sharingan long ago. As soon as she did, she began to train in medical ninjutsu, with the help of the scrolls Haruka had left behind. With her training, she was able to slow down the effects of overusing my Sharingan, but her ninjutsu's effect slowly lessons as time goes on.

I'm thankful she does this and had not told me to stop. Yasuko knew of my path, my reasons, and understands that nothing could change it. She had told me her feelings and though we both understand that we cannot stop the inevitable, we cannot help but feel sadness and fear for the future ahead of us.

I gingerly pulled Yasuko up into my arms, seating her on my lap. She buried her face into the crook of my neck as we eased into a comfortable position. We sat in silence, enjoying the rare peace of the base and each other's company.

The silence was soon broken as my ring heated on my finger notifying that I had been summoned. I sighed and lifted Yasuko off, telling her to play with Sasori who was another member of the Akatsuki.

Although appearance may oppose it, Sasori was actually a living puppet. He had used a jutsu to give himself an immortal body. Sasori has greyish brown eyes and short, mousy red hair. He'd usually seen with an unreadable expression, but for a puppet, it was unusually soft around Yasuko. On his left thumb was his purple Akatsuki ring, which bore the kanji for "jewel" or "sphere".

I watched as she ran out of the room and out of line of sight. Smiling slightly, I trudged down to Pein's office. I knocked and entered after hearing a muffled "enter". I bowed towards Pein before a groan caught my attention.

I kept my expression blank but internally smirked as I straightened myself. In the corner of the room laid Hidan. His body was chopped in pieces and lying in a pool of blood. I smelled a hint of lemon and alcohol in the air and assumed Pein had poured some on him. Hidan's lucky that he's a needed member and immortal or he would have been dead the second he touched Yasuko.

I ignored his yelled and turned my attention to the other occupant of the room who now donned a bump on his head. Deidara's head was down as he awaited his orders.

"Deidara, you have your orders. Until further notice you will be taking up bounty hunts to recover the costs of the damages on the living room. Dismiss." Pein commanded. Deidara nodded and bowed before exiting the office.

A knock was heard and I nodded to Kisame as he entered.

Hoshigaki Kisame was a tall shinobi, easily being the tallest member of the Akatsuki. He was an S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen. He had distinctive shark-like appearance and styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He donned the typical Akatsuki cloak and a brown sash across his front and back to hold his sword Samehada in place. On his left ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, bearing the kanji for "south" and was yellow in color.

Kisame nodded as we faced Leader awaiting our orders.

"Your mission is to steal the Scroll of Clans from Konohagakure. It contains information of different clans and basic information on their jutsus and Kekkei Genkai. You are not to be seen and any information on the Akatsuki is classified. The details are in the mission scroll. Yasuko will be going with you." Pein ordered.

My eyes widened a fraction at this. Yasuko has been on missions before, but only bounty hunts and information gathering, even then, we make sure she's not seen and won't be confronted. But this is an infiltration mission. The chances of being seen are much higher.

"Leader-sama…" I began to protest.

"Itachi," Pein interrupted, "You _will_ take Yasuko on this mission. She is a child, but this will make her stronger. She is to observe only. If confronted she is to fight back only when attacked. If this happens Yasuko is only to use jutsus from two nature affinities, either from her main chakra natures. If needed she will only use her fully matured Sharingan. Are we clear?"

I nodded reluctantly, knowing I could not argue.

"Hai, Leader-sama!"

We bowed and went our separate ways to prepare for the mission. Entering my room, I saw Yasuko sitting by the desk reading some scrolls. I glanced over her shoulder and red off the report she was writing and figured she was writing an analysis report on a Clan in the Mist Village. Her intelligence never ceased to amaze me. She had analyzed the Kekkei Genkai, Jutsus, and fighting styles of the clan from other scrolls and was able to find weaknesses and write battle strategies against them.

Yasuko was very wise and intelligent for her age. She observed and gained information ran battle stimulations before pinpointing a plan that was most effective, something she had gained from Haruka. She was always the more observant out of the two of us.

I saw Yasuko nod to herself before rearranging the scrolls back into a neat pile and rolling up her report as well. As she turned in her chair, she jumped when she saw me.

"Papa! Gomen, I did not see you there." Yasuko apologized, bowing her head a bit.

I chuckled a bit. She was always the polite child, very much like her mother.

"It's fine, Yasuko." Yasuko nodded slowly, sliding out of the chair, the scroll in her hands.

"Yasuko, why are you here? I thought you were playing with Sasori?" I asked making my way to the closet.

"I was going to help Sasori-nii with his puppets," She started, sitting on the edge of the bed, "But he said he had a mission with Deidara-nii. He said something about bounty hunting. So I came here and finished the analysis report I was working on."

I nodded, recalling the Deidara's punishment. Taking out two summoning scrolls, I began to pack for the mission. Seeing this, Yasuko stared at me sadly.

"Do you have another mission, Papa?" Yasuko asked.

"I do, my little Hime." Seeing the frown on her face, I continued, "Leader-sama requested you to come on this mission. It will take three days to get there and back, but the mission will take another day." I explained.

Yasuko brightened and began to help me pack up our essentials. I grabbed my katana and weapon pouches, strapping them on. I wrapped one around Yasuko's waist before strapping a summoning scroll and her katana horizontally above the pouch.

Checking off our things, I grabbed one summoning scroll, placing it in one of my pouches and the other in Yasuko's. Grabbing my coat, I helped Yasuko's with hers. Her cloak was similar to the rest except hers had a hood. As I zipped up the cloak, I brushed my fingers through my daughter's hair.

"Yasuko, I want you to be careful on this mission. It is an infiltration mission and we are most likely to be confronted. When that happens I want you to stay hidden. If attacked you are only to use your fully matured Sharingan and jutsus from one or two chakra affinities, either from your main natures. Under no condition are you to use anything else on this mission. Do you understand?" I said in all seriousness.

Hearing my tone, Yasuko nodded. I smiled softly and tapped her forehead with my index and middle finger. "Good girl." I whispered.

Taking her hand in mine, we made our way to Leader's office. Nearing our destination, Yasuko swiftly made her way inside. I followed being at a more leisure pace and saw her standing in front of Pein. A small, almost unnoticeable smile passed his lips as he read off the scroll Yasuko was working on earlier.

"You truly are a young prodigy, Yasuko." Pein stood to ruffle her hair, "Stay safe on this mission, got it?"

Yasuko smiled, wrapping her arms around Pein's waist. "I will be fine, Pein-oji. I am a strong kunoichi." Pein nodded, hugging her before pushing her towards me.

"Dismissed. I want you both back in four days." Pein ordered.

We both nodded and met up with Kisame at the base entrance. Yasuko turned around emitting a low whistle to echo around the base. In seconds, a while blue pounced on Yasuko. She giggled as a sloppy tongue came in contact with her cheek.

"Ru-kun, please stop, we have a mission." Yasuko giggled.

The white tiger did as asked and sat beside her as she sat up and patted the cub. Ru-kun, as Yasuko dubbed him, was a white tiger cub that she had come across a year ago. Of course with her persistent and stubborn attitude along with some tears, she was able to convince Pein to keep him. All in all, the two became best friends and are now inseparable. Ru was even trained to be similar to that of a ninja hound. He had grown just above Yasuko's waist and was strong enough to carry her on his back.

Making eye contact, Ru nodded, bending his hind legs down, allowing Yasuko to slip on his back. I smiled at how close the two have become. Slipping on our straw hats and Yasuko's hood, Kisame opened the base entrance, beginning our journey to Konoha.

 **Time Skip – Two Days**

 **Yasuko's POV**

I had my arms wrapped around Ru's neck as we leaped from tree to tree alongside Kisame and Papa as we tried to shake the pursuers off our tail. I closed my eyes and sensed for any chakra signatures.

' _There!'_

"Papa," I called. Seeing the nod I continued, "Eight chakra signatures incoming a kilometer south and another eight from the west. Eight Chūnin, four Jōnin, and four ANBU." Papa nodded and switched his course of direction, Ru following behind. Taking me off Ru's back, Papa placed me on the sturdy branch.

"Yasuko, stay here and watch. Ru, take care of her for me." Papa ordered.

Ru and I nodded in understanding as he jumped off. Twelve ninja surrounded Papa and Kisame. My eyes narrowed seeing two Jōnin and ANBU missing. Feeling a presence behind me, I jumped out of my hiding place, slipping into a defensive form as I slipped my katana out of it's sheathe. Feeling vibrations, I jumped in time to avoid the hand of the ninja who emerged from the ground. I landed on a tree branch and intercepted a kunai, slashing at the shinobi.

Dodging more kunai I narrowed my eyes, being surrounded by three ninja, two Jōnin and an ANBU. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ru facing off against an ANBU and his summoning animals. I blocked and evaded the incoming attacks, my concentration breaking at the sound of a painful roar. I swiftly turned to see my partner fall on his side painfully.

"RU-KUN!"

One of the ANBU took this distraction as the chance to knock me out. I gasped, my eyes meeting the deep blues of my friend. I gritted my teeth, dropping my katana as I fell to my knees. Before blacking out, I felt myself land in someone's arms before shouts were heard.

' _Gomen ne Papa… I failed you.'_

Then darkness consumed me.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Hidan –** The first kanji (飛) stands for Hisha, the rook in shoji. **Oji –** uncle **Jashin –** literally means: wicked heart, evil god, evil design **Yugakure –** The Village Hidden in the Hotsprings **Teme –** harsh way of saying "you" **Genjutsu –** illusionary techniques **Arigat** **ō** **–** Thank you **D** **ō** **jutsu –** Eye techniques **Rinnegan** – Samsara Eye **Sharingan –** Copy Wheel Eye **Ninjutsu –** Ninja techniques **Sasori –** scorpion **Jutsu –** techniques **Kisame –** demon shark **Hoshigaki –** dried persimmon **Kirigakure –** The Village Hidden in the Mist **Samehada –** shark skin **Konohagakure –** The Village Hidden in the Leaves **Kekkei Genkai –** bloodline limit **Gomen –** sorry **Nii –** honorific for an older brother or older male friend **Hime –** princess **Kunoichi –** female ninja **Chūnin –** Middle Ninja **Jōnin –** High ninja **Shinobi –** ninja in general **Kunai –** a Japanese dagger / throwing knife **Gomen ne –** I am sorry

* * *

 **There's the chapter. If you're re-reading this then you'll notice the minor changes probably. They're not huge so you don't have to worry. Hope you liked in and please review and tell me what you liked or any suggestions you guys have. Till then,**

 **This is Yoru, over and out.**

* * *

 **Next on "Finding My Way":**

" **Have you identified the member's identity?"**

" **Hokage-sama…. She's only eight years old."**

" **IBIKI STOP!"**

" **My name is Yasuko, Uchiha Yasuko."**

" **YOU'RE AN UCHIHA!"**

 **[Chapter 2: Konoha]**


	3. Chapter 2: Konoha

**So, I finally got around to posting the second chapter. Before we move on i'd like to send shout outs to twillight3 and especially to .77 who gave me my first review on this fanfic. Thanks to those who have favourited and followed me and this story. Now that that's done, let's move on to the story!**

* * *

 **WARNING: Rated T for violence, minor course language (mainly due to Hidan), and minor suggestive adult themes.**

 **Disclaimer: This fanfic is based off the 2002-07 anime television series "Naruto" directed by Hayato Date on TV Tokyo. This series is based off the manga series of the same name written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto. All canon characters belong to Masashi Kichimoto and TV Tokyo, except for any original characters that I have added. Original jutsus and changes to the plot also belong to me.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places and events and incidents are either the product's of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, dead or alive, or actual events and purely coincidental.**

* * *

 **Previously on Finding My Way:**

 **"Stay here, Yasuko."**

 **"RU-KUN!"**

 ** _'Gomen ne, Papa... I failed you.'_  
**

 **Now [Chapter 2: Konoha]**

* * *

 **Hokage's POV**

I sat at my desk behind piles of paperwork. I sighed and sat back in my chair. As Hokage I loved my village and my job, but the paperwork was a real toll on me. I took my pipe from my mouth and puffed out a small cloud of smoke. I then leaned forward and began signing some more papers. As I read off a mission report for an A Rank escort mission, a puff of smoke appeared in front of me. I glanced up from my work to see an ANBU kneeling before me. I stared at him for a minute before nodding. The ANBU stood up and cleared his throat.

"Hokage-sama, after tailing the Nin who stole the Scroll of Clans, we caught sight of their cloaks and confirmed them to be the Akatsuki," I rose an eyebrow, this fact peaking my interest, "Eight Chūnin, four Jōnin, and four ANBU, including myself, tailed them before confronting them. As a result we were able to capture one of the three Akatsuki members. The kunoichi is now in the torture and interrogation building being interrogated by Morino Ibiki."

My eyes widened slightly at the information. From the Kage meeting that was held a few months before, it had come to our attention that this organization was a threat to the Five Shinobi Nations. From the reports, the Akatsuki was an organization of S Rank criminals who have grouped together for unknown reasons. They were said to have been extremely impressive shinobi with very dark pasts. All came from different villages, have turned rouge, and were shunned by their villages. Their name is not very known as they have been keeping a very low profile until now. From the reports, the Akatsuki was said to have been all male members, so hearings of a female member was very surprising.

"Who is this member, Takeshi?" I asked the ANBU.

Even behind his mask I knew this specific shinobi was Senju Takeshi. Although all members of the ANBU black ops wore the same uniform, they each had their own distinct mask. Takeshi's was a white mask in the shape of a hawk that had eccentric designs on the cheeks and three vertical lines on the forehead.

"We do not know sir, as the Akatsuki member refuses to give any information on herself or the organization." Takeshi reported.

"Oh? Well, it shouldn't take long for Ibiki to acquire information from the member. Is there anything else you need to inform me of, Takeshi?" I inquired.

"Well sir," Takeshi was hesitant, which was strange as ANBU are ones to keep their emotions to themselves, "The member we caught appears no older than 8-years-old."

My pipe fell as I digested the information I was just given. I stood up immediately and transported both Takeshi and I in front of the torture and interrogation building. I ran though the halls towards the cells where the prisoners were questioned. I stopped when I saw a shinobi with long blond hair standing in front of a cell with a pitiful look on his face.

"Inoichi, where is the Akatsuki member interrogated?" I asked quickly.

Inoichi was one of the members of the Interrogation Unit and was the head of the Yamanaka Clan. This clan specializes in mind-centered techniques, which made them perfect for collecting and relaying information. Inoichi was a young man with long blond hair, which is worn spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes, and strong facial features. He wore the standard outfit of the Konoha Interrogation Unit, complete with a long black overcoat.

"Hokage-sama, she is currently being interrogated in this cell," Inoichi stated as he pointed to the cell that he was currently standing in front of. "Ibiki has not obtained any information about the Akatsuki member or the organization."

I nodded and opened the cell. My eyes widened as I saw what was in the room. Cabinets were open displaying poisons and weapons, a cart was standing by the side carrying an assortment of torture devices, but what caught my attention was what was in the center of the room. There, sitting tied up in a chair, was a girl no older than 8-years-old, with chakra seals around her wrists, ankles and neck. Her long raven hair was disheveled and her pale skin was masked with wounds, gashes, and bruises. Even though such damage was inflicted on her, no signs of struggle or pain were expressed on her face. I heard both Takeshi and Inoichi gasp behind me. Ibiki stood in front of the girl holding a kunai, ready to stab her.

"IBIKI, STOP!" I ordered.

Ibiki stopped; the kunai only a centimeter away from the girl's face. The girl didn't flinch as her eyes glanced my way. My breath hitched when I saw her eyes. No words could describe the pain those eye's held. Her silver and gold-flaked onyx eyes held all the pain and suffering that her face would not express.

I ran to the girl's side and with a flick of my wrist, all of her bindings were off. The girl slumped forward as I caught her in my arms. I heard the girl breathe in and out as she took gulps of air to try and regulate her heart rate.

"A-arigatō…" The child whispered hoarsely as her body went limp.

I carried the girl in my arms as I laid her on the ground. A green chakra enveloped both Inoichi and Takeshi's hands as they began to heal the girl's wounds. But before the two could begin the healing process, a golden like aura surrounded the girl. We watched as each wound began to heal itself instantly. Ibiki, Inoichi, Takeshi, and I stared in awe at the phenomenon that was happening in front of our eyes. As the glow faded away, we saw that the girl no longer had any wounds on her. Takeshi was the first to snap out of the trance and picked the girl into his arms. He turned towards me and awaited further orders.

I cleared my throat, which caused both Inoichi and Ibiki to snap out of their daze.

"Takeshi, take the girl to the hospital and keep watch on her until she wakes up. Report to me once she has awakened." I ordered.

Takeshi nodded and transported to the hospital with the child in his arms. I turned to the two interrogation members and told them to go and watch the young girl as well and to report to me every now and then about her condition. They nodded and transported to the hospital after bowing to me.

I sighed and walked out the building and onto the streets of my dear village. Villagers and ninja alike waved at me as they passed. I smiled and waved back as I thought back to what had happened. I felt guilt consume me as I recalled the look on the young girl's face. That girl went through such torture at such a young age. Grown men would have yielded instantly and give the information that was needed, but this girl didn't. She endured the torture and showed no pain as to not satisfy Ibiki.

I sighed and walked back to the Hokage building to complete all the paperwork I had not finished yet. Hopefully, the child will wake soon.

 **Yasuko's POV**

 _Pain._

That's all I felt as I floated in the darkness.

 _'Why did I have to be kidnapped by the Konoha Nin? Why did I have to be tortured for information on the Akatsuki? I am only 8-years-old. They may not know whom I am, but they are already making Papa suffer. By taking me away, the only thing that keeps him sane, the pain that Papa is going through must be unbearable.'_

I forced my eyes open only to be blinded by the bright lights. I blinked before my surroundings became clear. I stared up at the white ceiling and sat up after a while. I groaned as I felt a jolt of pain come from my abdomen where the interrogator stabbed me with a poisoned kunai. Placing a hand on the wound, I let green chakra envelope my hand. Closing my eyes I assessed myself.

 _'All flesh wounds healed, a bit of poison still left in my system but not enough to kill me, muscle strain, low chakra, but everything else seems to be fine. I should be okay after a day of rest.'_

Opening my eyes, I let the green chakra dispel, mentally reminding myself not to use any chakra today to restore my chakra reservoirs. I took in my surroundings and noted that I was in a hospital room. I lay in a white bed, wearing the regular hospital gown, with an IV attached to my wrist. I sighed again. I never did like being in a hospital. It was always so boring or sad in here. I plopped back and lifted my forearm to cover my eyes.

I tensed as I felt a chakra signature coming towards the room. From the chakra I could tell that this person was a shinobi and at least at ANBU rank. I sat up and watched the handle of the door turn slightly and opened. I stared at the ANBU member as he stared back at me. The ANBU wore the standard uniform and hawk shaped mask with strange designs on the cheeks and three vertical lines on the forehead. The only thing that I could differentiate the ANBU from others was his light skin, light brown eyes, and messy blond hair.

"I see you are up now. Do not make any attempts to escape as I get the Hokage. He would like to speak to you." The ANBU informed me.

I nodded slowly in understanding as the ANBU left the room to fetch the Hokage. I leaned back into my bed as I stared down at my hands. From what I remembered reading, Konoha was now under the rule of the Third Hokage, after the Yondaime Hokage died in battle during the Nine-Tails' attack. If I remember correctly, the Third Hokage descended from the Sarutobi Clan.

I glanced up when I head the door open again. I stared at the old man who had just entered and taken a seat by my bed. He was a light-skinned man of below average stature with grey hair. As Hokage he wore the official uniform, consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. A pipe was placed in his mouth as he puffed out small clouds of smoke.

"Hokage-sama, it is rude to smoke in the presence of a patient much less a child. It is also against the rules to smoke in the hospital." I reprimanded before I could think. I covered my mouth from the outburst as I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

The Hokage blinked at me before he let out a gruff laugh. I looked down sheepishly only to feel something being placed on my head. I looked up in surprise, from under his hat, and stared at the smiling man in front of me. The pipe was now gone as he stood in front of me.

"My apologies young lady. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. I am the Third Hokage of Konoha. If you are okay to walk, is it alright if we speak in my office?" The Hokage asked.

I simply nodded and placed his hat back on his head as I swung my legs to the side of the bed. I slowly slipped off the bed and tested my balance. Seeing no problems I took a few steps forward and concluded myself to be okay. I grabbed my clothes that lay at the foot of my bed and changed in the washroom. After changing I glanced at my reflection in the full-length mirror that hung on one of the walls of the washroom.

I was wearing the clothes I wore on the mission before being captured. The outfit consisted of a black, short-sleeved top, with a hoodie, a white tank top underneath, white shorts that stopped a few inches above my knees, black arm warmers with a white lining, bandages covering my calves, black fingerless gloves, black ninja sandals, and a black mask hanging loosely around my neck. I had bandages wrapped around my right upper thigh and lower left thigh, where I'd usually have my weapons pouches tied. I frowned, remembering my katana, scrolls and weapons I had brought with me. Hopefully I'll be able to get them back. Remembering my young tiger friend, my frown deepened.

 _'I have to check if they have Ru-kun with them. Last thing I remembered before blacking out was Ru-kun being hurt. Hopefully that didn't leave him there to die.'_

Grabbing a red ribbon, I tied my hair in a low ponytail and brushed my bangs a bit, making sure they didn't get in the way. Glancing at the mirror again, a sad smile appeared on my face. With my hair like this, I looked a lot like Papa, especially with all my dark clothes. The only thing missing was the lines he had near his nose.

I smiled and touched my reflection before I stepped out of the washroom. The Hokage stared at me shocked before composing himself and taking my hand in his.

"You look very much like someone I once knew in that outfit and your hair like that. The only difference is that you're a girl and he was a boy." I smiled slightly at the Hokage's comment knowing immediately whom he was talking about.

As we walked down to his office, I looked around the village. I saw many villagers smile and wave at me. I smiled politely and gave a small wave as well. I stopped in my tracks as I felt a small body collide with my own. I fell on my bottom as the small body groaned on top of me. I blinked as I picked up the small girl that was lying on my stomach.

The girl had brilliant red hair and forest green eyes. From appearance only, she must have been four to five-years-old. The girl stared up at me in awe as I smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The little girl smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Onee-san! Sorry for bumping into you." The little girl smiled brightly.

I smiled at her and stood up, brushing the dirt that managed to stay on my clothes. Looking down at the girl I couldn't help but feel attached to her. There was something about her that made me want to protect her.

"It is okay," I said gently, "You should go back to your mother. She must be worried, but before you leave, I have something for you."

I summoned a necklace out of thin air and placed it around the girl's neck. The necklace held a red stone that was wrapped with four pieces of gold metal that imitated the appearance of string. The metal knotted n the top of the stone before connecting to a leather cord. The stone itself had a small light flickering from within, that if you looked closer, you would think a small fire was lit inside. I wouldn't normally give something like this to someone else but I had already taken a great liking towards this girl.

"This is a chakra stone. If you are in trouble or need me, use this to call me. All you have to do is think of me and say 'Hōno' meaning blaze. Once you say that, I will appear by your side. My name is Yasuko by the way." I explained.

"Wow, thank you Yasu-nee! I'm Amarante Kasai! Mama said it means fire flower that never fades." Kasai said happily.

"Kasai huh? Then this necklace will suit you well."

Kasai nodded and waved goodbye to me as she ran to her mother. I waved back with a small smile on my face. A cough from behind me got my attention as I turned to see the Hokage waiting for me.

"G-Gomen'nasai Hokage-sama, for making you wait." I blushed as I bowed to him.

The Hokage chuckled and waved it off. He grabbed my hand once again and led me towards the Hokage building. Entering, we climbed up the staircase that led to his office. We stopped in front of a pair of mahogany doors and glanced at each other. The Hokage opened the door and pulled me inside with him. Upon entering, we came face to face with many other ninja. I blushed at the attention and hid behind the Hokage. I heard him chuckle as he glanced over his shoulder to look at me. He walked towards his desk with me following closely behind. After sitting in his sit, the Hokage lifted me up on his desk where my legs hung over the side. I stared at him questionable.

"Now little one, please tell us about yourself and why you were with the Akatsuki." The Hokage said.

I heard gasps erupt around the room as they heard this. Whispers about me being the captured Akatsuki member resounded throughout the room.

"First, may I ask where my weapons and scrolls are?" I inquired.

"Oi brat, don't talk to the Hokage like that." I turned my head to the man and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am sorry if I may appear rude, but I did ask nicely, _sir._ " I defended.

This caused many shinobi to chuckle.

"I like this kid already."

"It's alright," The Hokage, said, "We have your things safe and sound. We will return them to you once you have answered our questions and are deemed safe for the village."

I nodded, but remembered by best friend. "There was a white tiger with us when we came and was attacked by your men. Where is he?"

"So this little guy is yours huh?" I turned, my eyes sparkling when I caught sight of a familiar tiger. I bounded off the desk and ran at my best friend.

"RU-KUN!" I yelled in glee as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Ru roared happily and placed a paw on my shoulder and licked my cheek. I giggled as I remained on my knees, hugging Ru, and stared up at the lady.

The lady had an animalistic appearance, with her long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She had markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wore the standard outfit of a Konoha Nin consisting of a flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. From the fang markings on her cheeks, I concluded that she was from the Inuzuka Clan. From what I remember, the members of the Inuzuka Clan are given their own canine partner when they reach a certain age, hence their clan name Inuzuka in which Inu means dog.

"Thank you for taking care of my friend Ru-kun, Inuzuka-san." I bowed, thanking her sincerely.

When I looked up, I saw the stunned look on her face before it softened as she stared at me.

"No problem kid." She said softly.

"Now that you have your friend back, can you answer our questions now child."

I turned and bowed deeply to the Hokage. "Of course Hokage-sama. I apologize for my actions but my friend is my top priority."

The Hokage waved it off and allowed me to continue.

"As for my name, it is Uchiha, Uchiha Yasuko." I replied.

The room fell silent as they stared at me in shock. All at once, everyone screamed.

"YOU'RE AN UCHIHA?!"

I nodded and began to explain, "My Papa is Uchiha Itachi, and my Mama was Uchiha Haruka. Mama died the day I was born, but Papa never told me how. He hid me for four years before he took me to the Akatsuki after the Uchiha Clan massacre. I was raised and trained there for another four years before I was taken on a mission with Papa and his partner to steal a scroll from Konoha. That is how I am here now."

"Yasuko, about the Akatsuki, can you disclose any information about the organization."

I smiled sadly at the request of the Hokage. "I am sorry, but I cannot do that. I thank you for your hospitality, but my Papa is part of that organization. In the four years I have been with them, they had all become a family to me. I cannot just go and betray them like that. You can send me back to the interrogation chamber or even kill me. But I will never betray my family. I know you would say the same for your village."

I could feel the shock of the ninja inside the room as they listened to me, but I stared at the Hokage waiting for his final order.

"So young but so wise. Are you sure that that is your final decision?" The Hokage asked with soft eyes.

I nodded confidently knowing I could never betray them.

"Then I have a proposition for you." I raised an eyebrow at the Hokage, "We won't send you back to the interrogation chamber or keep you in a cell, if you take residence here in Konoha and become a ninja."

My eyes widened when I heard this. I had always wanted to become a real ninja and protect my village like Papa and Mama once have. It has been my dream to be a great kunoichi like Mama. These people were willing to take me in like their own despite being apart of the Akatsuki. I bit my lip thinking of the pros and cons and made eye contact with Ru for help. Seeing him nod gave me confirmation. Turning to the Hokage I sent him a thankful smile.

"I would love to take residence here in Konoha, Hokage-sama." I answered.

The Hokage chuckled and called for one of the shinobi to come forward. In response a tall man walked out of the crowd of ninja and bowed down to the Hokage. The man was well built with high cheekbones; thick eyebrows and a black bowl cut hairstyle. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket. His forehead protector was on a red cloth and was worn around his wait like a belt.

"Gai, can you please go and get…"

* * *

 **Hokage -** fire shadow

 **Well that's it. I'll try to update by next week. Till then,**

 **This is Yoru, over and out.**

* * *

 **Next time on Finding My Way:**

 **"It's short for Mamoru."**

 **"Nice to meet you Kakashi-oji."**

 **"Can you introduce me to him, Shika-nii?"**

 _ **'I'll finally meet the one who will take my Papa away.'**_

 **[Chapter 3: New Home, New People]**


	4. Chapter 3: New Home New People

***NOT EDITED***

* * *

 **Yasuko's POV**

"Gai, can you please go and get Hatake Kakashi. He is late for the Jōnin meeting… again." Hokage-sama instructed in an exasperated tone.

Gai nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I smiled happily as I played with Ru, unknown to all the eyes watching me.

 **3** **rd** **Person's POV**

The Konoha shinobi and kunoichi stared at the young girl, wondering how someone who looked so innocent could be connected with the Akatsuki.

"Is she really Itachi's kid?" Inuzuka Tsume asked as she watched the child in front of them play with the white tiger.

"Well with those clothes and hair, she almost looks like a replica of him. Do any of you know who Uchiha Haruka is?" Sarutobi Asuma asked.

Sarutobi Asuma was the son of the Third Hokage. He was a tall man, with brown eyes, short spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up halfway, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Everyone was silent as they tried to remember who this Uchiha Haruka was. A look of remembrance appeared on Yamanaka Inoichi's face as he remembered a young girl who always bought flowers at his wife's shop and ran around the village comforting people with said flowers.

"Wasn't there that young Uchiha girl who went around giving people flowers? She was always around Itachi and Shisui when they were young." Inoichi said.

A look of realization hit everyone as they stared at the young girl. A soft smile appeared on Tsume's face as she recalled the young girl who came up to her son with Akamaru in her hands along with a flower.

"No wonder she's like that. She inherited her appearance from her father, but adopted _Konoha's Spring Flower's_ personality." Tsume commented.

Everyone smiled as they reminisced in the memories of the happy girl who helped them one way or another. Because of all of Haruka's acts in helping others and her way of comforting people, she was given the nickname of _Konoha's Spring Flower_. Everyone couldn't help but smile as they watched the girl who looked so much like her father but acted like her mother as she played with her white tiger friend.

Tsume sighed and walked forward to the child and crouched down to her height.

"Hey kid," Yasuko turned and smiled brightly at the woman who helped her friend, "What was your name again?"

"It is Yasuko, Inuzuka-san. Papa said it meant peaceful child." Yasuko grinned at the thought of being named after her Papa's ambition. _Peace._

Tsume smiled and ruffled the child's hair. "That name really suits you. Now, why don't you tell me something about yourself, maybe even about your friend here."

Yasuko's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the woman in front of her. She felt no ill intention coming from her, so surely it wasn't for information on the Akatsuki.

"Well, I am 8-years-old, I like sweets and music. I also like playing with Ru-kun. That is my friend's name." Yasuko said.

Tsume nodded. "Ru-kun, that's a nice name. Is it short form for anything."

Tsume saw –along with the rest of the ninja- Yasuko tense. Yasuko relaxed after a minute.

"Ru-kun is short for Mamoru." Yasuko whispered as she petted the top of the tiger's head sadly, who in turn purred under her touch.

"That's a nice name, Mamoru meaning protector. Is there a reason you named him that?"

"Mamoru was the name of a dear friend of mine." Yasuko replied sadly. Seeing the sadness in the girl's eyes, Tsume knew that this girl, though very happy and innocent, has already seen the cruel side of this world. Instead of asking further, Tsume asked something that was bothering her for a while.

"Hey kid, I was wondering, I never told you my clan, so how did you know my name?" Tsume asked.

Yasuko looked up at the lady and smiled kindly. "The markings on your cheeks give you away. Each clan has their characteristics. Like how the man in the far corner with lavender eyes and black hair is part of the Hyūga Clan."

The Konoha Nin couldn't help but be in awe of the girl's intelligence. Though these characteristics were obvious, a child her age would usually overlook the fact that it could be part of a Clan trait.

 _She certainly is an interesting girl._

Was the thought of all the Jōnin at that moment.

 **Yasuko's POV**

All of the Jōnin turned when the doors opened. In came Gai and an unidentified shinobi. He was a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He had gravity defying silver hair, and dark-colored eye. The shinobi's posture seemed lazy but if you looked closely, you could tell he was tense and on guard. He wore the standard attire of a shinobi and wore metal-plated gloves. He wore a mask, which obscured the lower half of his face, only revealing his right eye. His forehead protector was worn on a simple blue band, titled to the left to cover his left eye.

I tilted my head feeling a sense of familiarity in the man. Realization hit me when I remembered who this man was. This man was Hatake Kakashi, also known as _Kakashi of the Sharingan_ or _the Copy Ninja_ in the bingo book. From the information I was able to get, he is the son of Hatake Sakumo, also known as _Konoha's White Fang_. His mother died at a young age leading his father into a state of depression. After his father fell into disgrace, he took his own life. Namikaze Minato led the team that Kakashi was assigned to. He was teamed with Nohara Rin and my cousin, Uchiha Obito.

If I am right, I have all the information files I have gathered on different Nin in one of my summoning scrolls. Maybe it's in the one Papa strapped around my waist when we left on the mission. I never did check what that scroll held.

Kakashi stared at me strangely with a raised eyebrow.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"I summoned you to this meeting two hours ago, Kakashi," Hokage-sama sighed.

I chuckled lightly, remembering the old habit of said man.

"Gomen," Kakashi said lazily as he rubbed the nape of his neck, "I got lost on the path of life. So who's the kid?"

"You need to come up with better excuses Kakashi. You've used that one over a million times already. As for the child, this is Uchiha Yasuko." Hokage-sama said.

"Uchiha?" Kakashi asked with his eyebrow raised as he stared at me with interest, "Wasn't there only two survivors after the massacre?"

I flinched at the thought of the massacre. Seeing the bit of guilt and pity in his eyes, I knew Kakashi was sorry and didn't mean to hurt me.

"There were Kakashi, but appears there is a third. Yasuko was hidden from our eyes for four years even though she lived the Uchiha Compound. She was then taken to the Akatsuki where she was raised until now."

"The Akatsuki? Why would a kid be living with a bunch of criminals?"

I smiled sadly as all they saw in my family were a group of criminals. I stood up from my place and walked in front of Kakashi with Ru by my side. I looked up at Kakashi with a polite smile.

"It is nice to see you again Hatake-san. It has been a while. I am Uchiha Yasuko, daughter of Uchiha Itachi in case you forgot. Is it alright if I call you Kakashi-oji?" I asked.

"Sure, that's fine. It's nice to meet you as well, Yasuko. You look very much like your father, but may I ask, have we met before?" Kakashi asked.

I nodded and smiled at the familiar man in front of me.

"You used to take care of me before the massacre, when papa was busy or too tired." I answered, a serene look on my face.

After saying that, I turned back to Ru and led him near the window where we can overlook the village. I watched as villagers did their daily duties. I felt my eyes become drowsy as I leaned against the wall. Without knowing, I slid down and cuddled to Ru who was beside me. Before I knew it, sleep overcame me. The last things I remember were warm arms lifting me up. I smiled contently as I snuggled deeper into his warmth.

 **Kakashi's POV**

We all watched as the young Uchiha overlooked the village from the window. Her eyes become drowsy as she slid down the wall. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the girl trying to fight off the sleepiness. Walking forward, I petted the tiger cub on the head, showing I was no threat to his friend, before I lifted the now sleeping Uchiha in my arms. My eyes softened as Yasuko snuggled deeper into my arms.

"Kakashi, do you know what Yasuko meant when she said that you watched over her?" Hokage-sama asked.

I looked up and shook my head.

"Not that I could re-" I stopped as a sudden memory erupted in my mind.

 **Flashback**

 **I walked down the streets of Konoha, reading my Icha Icha Paradise book. Sighing I came to a stop in front of the Uchiha Compound. I rubbed the back of my head sighing once again.**

 _ **Why did I agree to do this again?**_

 **I walked inside the compound and towards the address that was written on the piece of paper in my spare hand. I glanced up when I came to the right house and came upon a small one-story house. The house wasn't bad. It looked like it could fit about two people and it seemed homey. I walked forward and gently knocked on the wooden sliding door. I waited for a while and looked back at the address.**

 _ **'I'm sure I got the address right. Maybe Itachi wrote it wrong.'**_

 **As I was about to leave, the front door slid open and out came a very tired Uchiha Itachi. My eyes widened a fraction, as I looked him over. Not once, in my entire life of knowing this kid, have I seen Itachi like this. He's seventeen and looks like he's already growing out white hair. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. Itachi yawned and glanced up at me.**

" **Oh, Kakashi-senpai, thank you for coming on such short notice. I hope it wasn't a bother." Itachi stated tiredly.**

" **It wasn't a problem Itachi. Now where's the kid you wanted me to watch?" I asked.**

" **She's inside painting."**

 **I nodded and walked inside. The house was small like I expected, but very welcoming. I turned my head to the side when I caught sight of movement. Walking towards the room I expected was the living room, I came upon a small girl who was painting on a large canvas. The girl was adorable I would admit that. She wore a blue kimono with the Uchiha crest on her back. Glancing at the canvas I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the talent that the girl had for someone so young. Though she only appeared to be 3-years-old, she painted like a pro. Looking at the table in front of her, I could see she was painting the bouquet of flowers that was set very professionally.**

" **Yasuko, come greet Kakashi-senpai. He'll be taking care of you for the rest of the afternoon." I heard Itachi say from behind me.**

 **The girl –now known as Yasuko- jumped at the sudden call of her name and spun around.**

" **Ah!" She dropped her brush as she stood. Picking it up, she placed it on the table beside the canvas. "Go-Gomen'nasai! I did not mean to be rude. It is a pleasure to meet you Hatake-san. I will be in your care." Yasuko bowed with a flustered blush across her cheeks.**

 **I couldn't help but chuckle at how flustered she was but was very surprised at her mannerism. You wouldn't see such sophisticated words coming from other 3-year-olds.**

" **It's okay. It looked like you were pretty deep into that painting. It's nice to meet you too kiddo, and please just call me Kakashi. Hatake makes me feel old." I said.**

 **Yasuko nodded hesitantly, "Then… Kakashi-oji?"**

 **I nodded and gave her my signature smile. "Even better."**

 **Turning to Itachi I gave him the same smile. "No need to worry Itachi, I'll take care of the kid for you. I understand that you want to look out for her because of your cousin, but you should just head home. You seem tired, so go and rest."**

 **I saw Itachi hesitate at first before complying. He walked passed me, towards Yasuko and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. I was surprised at the affection the young Uchiha prodigy was showing towards the child. I have never seen Itachi act like this, not even towards his own brother, Sasuke.**

" **Be good Yasuko, and don't give Kakashi-senpai a hard time okay? I'll see you tomorrow morning." Itachi said.**

 **Yasuko smiled and nodded. She waved from my side, holding my hand, as Itachi left.**

 **Flashback End**

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone shaking me. I slapped the offending hands away and made sure Yasuko was still asleep.

"Baka, are you trying to wake Yasuko up?" I asked the green blob of so called 'youth'.

"Of course not! That would ruin her youthfulness! Just wanted to make sure you're okay, you spaced out there for a second." Gai said.

I sighed and nodded, "I'm fine Gai. I just remembered where I met Yasuko before."

"Oh, so you have met the child before?" Hokage-sama said.

"Itachi would be stressed out a lot when he was still in Konoha. He told me that his cousin asked him to watch out for her daughter. Of course, seeing Itachi like that and still juggling with his other responsibilities, I helped him out by watching over her when he couldn't. I think Yasuko was three around that time. She was extremely polite for her age and absorbed any information like a sponge." I explained.

"She is extremely polite. Just like her mother." Hokage-sama said softly.

"Her mother?" I raised an eyebrow.

Hokage-sama nodded as he stared at Yasuko with soft eyes, "Yes, just like her mother, Uchiha Haruka."

My eyes widened a bit at the sound of the familiar name. I couldn't help but chuckle as I now saw the resemblance between Yasuko and my old friend's personality. "I can see where her personality comes from now."

I stood silent with the other Jōnin as we stared at the sleeping child. "So, what are we going to do with her?" I asked.

The Hokage sighed as he stared at Yasuko, "She has already agreed to take up residence here in Konoha. Of course the Akatsuki may try and retrieve her. We will out a seal on her that will let us know where she is. When the Akatsuki comes and takes her, the seal will lead us to where they're located. The seal must be redone every two weeks or so. For now, she will live with you Kakashi, as Sasuke has no clue of her existence.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I said as I bowed my head as to not wake Yasuko.

Soon all the ninja in the room were dismissed and we all left. I used a transportation jutsu to transport Yasuko and I in front of my house. Sighing I walked up the staircase to the guestroom were Yasuko will sleep. I laid her in the bed and tucked her in. I smiled slightly when I saw her snuggle up to her white tiger cub that had managed to remain by Yasuko's side without waking her. I kissed her forehead and went downstairs to cook something for when she wakes up.

 _I think… I think I might have gotten too attached to her._

 **Yasuko's POV**

I snuggled into the warmth of my bed before I snapped my eyes open when I didn't feel the presence of my dear Papa. I sat up and realized I wasn't in my room in the Akatsuki but another, unfamiliar one. I looked around hoping to find some clue on where I was. My head bowed as I remembered that I was captured and taken to Konoha. I bit my lip as I snuggled closer to Ru, for some comfort of home. I felt my eyes water slightly. I would be with my family or Papa. I held back the tears and chanted my usual mantra to myself when I was sad.

 _Heads up, hearts down, steady as we go._

I took a few deep breaths before I gazed at the bedroom door when I felt the presence of someone coming. I watched the door open as a familiar silver haired man entered. I stared at him before giving him a sad smile. Kakashi smiled back from under his mask as he made his way over to me. He crouched down beside the bed and ruffled my hair.

"Have a good sleep, Yasuko?" Kakashi asked.

I nodded. "Thank you for taking me in, Kakashi-oji."

"It's no problem. It would just like old times, right?"

I smiled, realizing he remembered the year we spent together when he was my babysitter. "Yeah. Just like then"

Kakashi stood and sat on the edge of the bed. Ru opened his eyes and stretched out. Growling softly, he rubbed against my side. I giggled slightly and rubbed behind his ear. Kakashi chuckled and joined me in petting Ru. Ru purred happily at the attention and rolled onto his back.

"You two look very close," Kakashi commented.

"Yup, we are best friends." I smiled.

Kakashi nodded and lifted my up from the bed and carried me downstairs with Ru following behind. I stared at the Jōnin confused by his actions. Seeing my stare, he answered.

"You've been asleep for a while, and it's already lunch time. You are no doubt hungry, ne?" Kakashi said.

Before I could say anything, my stomach answered. I blushed and covered my stomach.

"Th-that sounds good." I whispered a bit flustered.

Kakashi chuckled, "Then let's go. I'm treating you out, since this is your first time around the main village. There are some technical difficulties with the kitchen right now."

I stared at Kakashi questionably but nodded nonetheless. Holding me in his arms, Kakashi carried me out and locked the door behind us with Ru right by our side.

 **Time Skip – 1 Hour**

I was walking down the streets of Konoha after convincing Kakashi to let me explore the village. I visited many shops and was currently holding a couple bags of clothes and weapons I bought with the money Kakashi gave me. From a kimono shop, I bought several pairs of training kimonos, all in the colors of the Uchiha, which were white, red, blue, or black. I also bought some casual kimono's and some weapons, since I knew that the weapons I had already weren't going to last very long. In two bags I had some kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, wires, and some paper bombs that I got from a weapons shop.

Smiling to myself I found myself a spot under s tree to rest before I made my way back to Kakashi's house. Leaning against the tree, I closed my eyes and began humming a simple tune. I felt the wind brush against my cheeks and dance in my hair. I could hear the leaves in the swaying with the wind. As I came to a familiar part of the tune, I opened my mouth and let the words flow.

 _Nee kikoe masu ka?_

 _Sora wa hateshinaku aoku sunde ite_

 _Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite_

 _Kimi wa itsumademo egao de ite_

 _Ja nai to naichau kara_

 _Mawari wo mimawasa nakute mo_

 _Mou iin da yo_

 _Kono te no naka ni wa minna ga_

 _Iru kara_

 _Nakitaku natte nigetaku natte_

 _Shiawase wo wasurete shimattara_

 _Mina utae_

 _Hikari ga umare yami ga umareta_

 _Futatsu wa hitotsu_

 _HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII_

 _Nee kikoe masu ka?_

 _Kumo wa shiroku ukabita sogarete ite_

 _Ame wa kuroku ima mo naite iru wake ja nai_

 _Kimi mo miagereba kiduku hitotsu no chokusen_

 _Itsu shika kokoro HARERUYA_

 _Kawara nai uta wo sagashite iru_

 _Aa MISOSAZAI_

 _Mie nai ito de musubareteru_

 _Mieru desho?_

 _Samishiku natte kodoku no fuchi ni_

 _Umoreteru nara ima me wo tojite_

 _Mina utae_

 _Hanareteta tte minna onaji basho  
Yadorigi no moto_

 _HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII_

 _Nee kikoe masu ka?_

 _Yume miru hito he negai wo komete_

 _Shiawase wo todoke ni dokomademo_

 _Mina warae_

 _Shiawase wo wasurete shimattara_

 _Mina utae_

 _Hikari ga umare yami ga umareta_

 _Futatsu wa hitotsu_

 _HARUMONIA saigo no TEREPASHII_

 _Nee kikoe masu ka?_

 _(Harumonia by Rhythm – 2_ _nd_ _Naruto ending)_

As I ended the song, I felt a presence standing in front of me. I opened my eyes and came face to face with a boy who looked to be around 12-years-old. He was slouching with his hands in his pocket with a bored expression on his face; kind of reminding me of Kakashi. The boy had dark brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail, and narrow brown eyes. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh t-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals. He also wore hoop earrings.

"That was a nice song, kid." The boy complimented.

Smiling up at the lazy boy, I asked, "Thank you, who are you mister?"

"The name's Nara Shikamaru." The boy introduced.

Hearing the familiar clan name, I shifted through my memories and remembered writing a report on the Nara Clan. The Nara Clan or Nara Family was known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara Clan Forest. Nara Shikaku is the most recent head of the clan.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nara-san. My name is Uchiha Yasuko." I politely responded and bowed slightly from my position on the ground.

"An Uchiha, huh? I never heard of a female survivor, and no need for the formalities. Just call me Shika or something. I'm no one special." Shikamaru said.

"Shika-nii then?" Seeing the nod I continued, "Being the last female survivor is a private matter. I am sorry that I cannot tell you."

Shikamaru nodded his head in understanding and stared at the bangs that were next to me.

"Need a hand Yasu?" I smiled at the nickname but shook my head.

"It is alright, Shika-nii. The house I am living in is just around the corner, so I will be fine. Thank you for the offer though."

"You're extremely polite for a kid, you know?"

"I know. I get that a lot. Well I should be going now," I said as I got up form my spot, and lifted up my shopping bags, "My guardian will ask where I have been once I get home."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you Yasu."

"I as well. By the way Shika-nii, do you perhaps know anyone by the name of Uchiha Sasuke?"

I saw Shikamaru frown a bit from the name but nonetheless answer, "Sure, he's in my class."

"Is it alright if you introduce me to him tomorrow?" I asked.

Shikamaru rubbed the nape of his neck and sighed, "How troublesome, but sure."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around him before walking towards Kakashi's home. "Thank you Shika-nii. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Yasu." Shika gave a lazy wave.

Giggling a bit, I ran towards the house where I was staying with Kakashi. Once I was inside, I was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where have you been? Do you know how late it is? I have been waiting for two hours for you young lady. Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were kidnapped or attacked!" Kakashi scolded.

I sweat dropped at his mother hen mode and glanced to the clock and I saw that I had indeed passed my promised curfew of 5pm and it was now 7pm.

"I am sorry Kakashi-oji. I finished walking around the village and met a new friend. His name is Nara Shikamaru. I am sorry for making you worry. I promise I will not do it again." I explained with puppy eyes.

Kakashi tried to resist but I knew that with one look of these eyes, even the most murderous of criminals would give in. Konan-oba taught me it and we tested it on all of the other members to give in.

Konan is the only other female member besides me in the Akatsuki. Konan was a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She wears a large light blue paper flower in her hair, which she made using origami. She is usually seen with a neutral expression but is more open when alone with Pein-oji or me. She usually wore her Akatsuki cloak and her ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning "white". Being the only other female, she became a mother figure as I grew up in the Akatsuki.

Sighing, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and nodded, meaning he forgave me. I grinned and bear hugged him. Kakashi chuckled and hugged me back. After placing me back on the ground, I told him that's I'd be going to sleep early since the Hokage asked for my presence early tomorrow morning to discuss about my enrollment to the Ninja Academy. Kakashi nodded and placed a small kiss on my forehead and pushed me towards my room. I waved at him before entering my room and getting ready for bed. I stared at the ceiling before falling asleep with one thought on my mind.

 _I guess I'll finally meet my only other blood relative and the one who will take Papa away._


End file.
